The present invention relates to an arrangement for ventilating and air conditioning of rooms, especially large office rooms, whereby the total volume of air to be supplied to the room is transmitted to a first air outlet through which a low speed air stream emanates for providing a basic climate in the room and a second individually adjustable air outlet to provide a zone having an individual climate differing from the basic climate.
Air conditioning arrangements are known in the art in which a part of the total air volume used for air conditioning is transmitted in form of a low speed air stream through at least one first air outlet into the room in order to create in the latter a basic climate and a second part of the total air volume is transmitted through individually adjustable air outlets to provide one of a plurality of zones having an individual climate differing from the basic climate. In this known construction the first and second air outlets may be connected to a common air supply conduit, however, the outlets for the basic climate and the outlets for the individual climate are structurally and spacedly separated from each other. Thus the outlets for the basic climate are for instance provided in the floor of the room, whereas the outlets for the individual climate are provided above the floor, for instance one or a plurality of desks located in the room.